Under a Waterfall
by Mystifying Roses
Summary: Ichihime was excited to show her husband the custom of standing under a waterfall. Caesar, on the other hand, has plans involving his wife, and they're not exactly innocent.


**Warning: **Lime? Lime-ish?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

Under a Waterfall

Ichihime was excited as she stepped out of a small building behind Oda Castle. There was a smile plastered on her face as she turned around. Behind her, her husband, Caesar of the West, stepped out. He was wearing a white kimono that matched the one she wore. He seemed as calm and confident as ever, but she knew there was some slight discomfort he was feeling.

Ichihime giggled. "Do you not like the feel of the kimono?"

Caesar gave her an amused smile. "Ah, not much, I'm afraid. I do prefer my Western clothing." His smile turned into a suggestive smirk. "Though, it is easy to get off."

Ichihime blushed and looked away; she knew what he was referring to. "Caesar-dono..."

Caesar chuckled as he tucked a strand of her hair in place. "Well, lead the way. This is your idea."

Ichihime nodded and took his hand. "This way!" she instructed. She was excited to show Caesar some of her Eastern customs. She had been learning his Western ones and had been wanting to show him hers, and now she finally was.

It didn't take them long to reach the waterfall that she and her brother often visited.

"Here we are!" Ichihime proudly declared.

"It is beautiful," Caesar appreciated, but then looked skeptical. "I love to gaze at beautiful nature such as this, but I'm afraid I don't see the appeal of standing under such cold water."

Ichihime giggled. "It helps to calm the mind and gives a feeling of wholeness. My brother does it a lot."

"Uh-huh," Caesar responded flatly. If his brother-in-law did it on a regular basis he was starting to question the benefits...

Ichihime giggled again. "At least try it, Caesar-dono."

Caesar smiled tenderly at his wife. "Anything for you, my dear. Lead the way."

Ichihime did just that and in a short time they had reached their destination. She intently watched her husband's reactions as he stepped under. She giggled when he slightly grimaced; he hadn't expected it to be that cold. He flashed her a smile as he followed her to the middle of the waterfall.

"Hm, it does feel nice," Caesar stated after he had gotten used to the temperature.

Ichihime smiled up at him. "I'm glad you think so, Caesar-dono. When I was little I would follow my brother under here. Back then, I could barely stand it," she ended with a laugh.

"Sounds like you were always adorable," Caesar teased with a smile.

Ichihime blushed. "Caesar-dono..."

They stood under the water in silence for a few more minutes. Caesar couldn't help, but study his wife. The way the wet kimono was plastered to her form was rather distracting...

Feeling his heated stare, Ichihime looked up at her husband. "Caesar-dono?"

Caesar smirked and what happened in the next couple of seconds was too fast for her to register. She just knew when it was over she was out from under the waterfall and pinned to smooth wall of rock behind it. She gasped as she looked up to meet her husband's eyes that were just a few inches from her own. The heat in his eyes that gazed at her hungrily was making her heat up, despite the cold water around them.

"Caesar-dono?" she breathed. "Wha-"

Caesar smirked before he covered her mouth with his own; cutting off her words. The kiss was very heated and threatened to devour her.

When they finally parted for air, Ichihime did her best to give her husband a look; though it wasn't the most convincing... "Caesar-dono... we are here to purify our minds..."

"Ah, but what is more pure than the love between husband and wife?" Caesar countered with an arrogant smile.

Ichihime was about to say something else, but gasped. Caesar had slipped his hand inside her kimono and was stroking the skin of her stomach. She hadn't even noticed he had untied the obi! Caesar smirked as he moved to kiss her neck; causing her to moan.

"Caesar-dono..." Ichihime then tried to push him away, but it was weak. "Stop... We didn't come... for this..." she gasped out. She could barely think straight as her husband's hand inside her kimono was inching upwards...

"Oh, really?" Caesar teased as he pushed her kimono aside some so he could nip at her collar bone. He reached a particularly sensitive spot, which had her cry out. Caesar smirked as he lavished attention there.

When Caesar finally pulled back, Ichihime's eyes were glistening. He tore his eyes away to gaze at the flushed form of his wife. From their activities the kimono had moved to reveal the ample swell of her breasts, which he appreciated. It wouldn't take much for the kimono to slip further and be held up just by her arms that were placed on his.

Caesar flashed his wife a devilish smile as he lowered his mouth to her chest and resumed his activities. She gasped when his mouth reached the swell of one breast. As he continued to nip and kiss her, Ichihime delved her hands into his soft hair; completely giving in to the sensations that her husband invoked.

Caesar smirked. That was exactly what he wanted.

He lifted his head and hovered his mouth right over hers. "Why don't we warm each other up?" he suggested with a husky voice.

All Ichihime could do was nod and that was all her husband needed. Caesar gave her a passionate kiss, which she readily returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. When Caesar pulled away, he took his wife's hand and she readily followed. He led her to the river bank to continue their activities...

Caesar was indeed glad he came to this waterfall with Ichihime and he planned to visit them more often with her in the future.


End file.
